


[ JJojehong ]重逢

by for1ove



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 他不管不顾地把柳济鸿抱得紧紧的。柳济鸿举着一只湿漉漉的手，冷不防地被他扑过来抱得向后一斜，连忙用另一只手扣住了方星现的背稳住自己，这下终于发出了大声的咒骂。





	[ JJojehong ]重逢

**Author's Note:**

> cp：JJoNak/Ryujehong（斜线有意义）  
ooc／逻辑不通／全是bug／互攻明示  
是元素不那么浓厚的车震。耳说要看久别重逢，写一半我就忘记了是久别重逢，对不起。

柳济鸿的头撞到了扶手上。

他撞得不重，但即使这样也在寂静的深夜里发出了「咚」的一声。刚想骂人的时候他就被掐着胯骨往回拖了过去，悬在他身上的臭小子用力一个顶撞，他即将出口的骂声就变成了嘶哑而压抑的呻吟声。

「济鸿哥，济鸿啊…嘘…」

方星现伏下身子来。他像是再也难以忍受和柳济鸿分离一样，边小声对柳济鸿说话，边断续地亲吻着柳济鸿干燥的嘴唇。柳济鸿被这些亲吻从方才的顶撞中唤醒，一边回吻着他，一边尽可能不出声地发出了一连串的咒骂。

方星现嘻嘻的笑了起来。

车厢里狭窄而沉闷，夜晚本就安静，摇紧车窗之后更是一丝虫鸣或风声都听不见。柳济鸿耳朵里全是他自己和方星现急促而凌乱的喘息，有时候方星现顶得重了，他就能听到自己突然尖锐起来的抽气声，像是被猛然间捕食者咬住颈项的猎物。使事态更加糟糕的是肉体碰撞声和黏腻的水声，它们在狭小的车后座间碰撞回荡，把整个空间变得潮热，之后毫无阻碍地传进柳济鸿的耳中，让柳济鸿整个人烧得通红。

但即使这样，柳济鸿也少见地没有试图遮住自己的脸。他死死地抓着方星现的胳膊，将被情欲灼烧得涣散的注意力努力集中，盯着方星现不放。方星现好像是喜欢极了他这样的目光，按着他胯骨的手掐得他生疼，又让他在这样的疼痛里生出了顺着脊椎爬升的兴奋感。他的右腿蜷了起来，贴着皮质的座位，汗水将皮肤黏贴在那里，实在不是很舒服——但他好像也不是很在意，只是将方星现越抓越紧，努力地克制着可能发出的任何声音。

方星现的刘海被汗水打湿了。他的脸隐藏在阴影里，只有一双眼睛亮晶晶的，明明白白地闪着渴望和爱意。他伸手去摸索柳济鸿的前端，后者痉挛般地一抖，刺激得两个人同时发出了一声低吟。柳济鸿的性器蹭过方星现的腹部，留下了看起来非常糟糕的痕迹，通过遮光车窗里漏下来的来自远方路灯的一丝光线，柳济鸿隐约地看到了稍微直起身的方星现肚子上的水痕。

「哥想我吧？…」方星现小声问，他调整了一下姿势，这样再次低下身来的时候，就能让柳济鸿不再被挤得那么难受。「哥虽然不肯说，但是肯定很想我的吧？」

「闭…嘴。」柳济鸿从牙缝里挤出两个字。方星现把头靠在了他的颈侧，这臭小子为什么喘得这么厉害？柳济鸿模糊地想，他们两个人的喘息声已经把后排的狭窄空间浸泡得满满当当，几乎要让他喘不上气了。

「OK…」方星现像每一次被叫闭嘴一样闷闷地说。他蹭了蹭柳济鸿发着烫的脖子，嘴唇贴着柳济鸿潮湿的皮肤，边喘着气边等了片刻，语气快活地又张开了嘴。

「太好啦。我也很想哥。」

-

分离好像不是什么非常难以忍受的事情。

柳济鸿起初是这么觉得的，毕竟两个人就算都在洛杉矶，也因为各自队伍的训练和比赛而不能那么频繁的见面。方星现倒是像个小无赖一样一头扎在他的脖颈间，嘟嘟囔囔地拉长了声音，把「不想跟哥分开」之类的话翻过来倒过去地说了十几遍，走到哪里都不肯放开他，活像个会撒娇耍赖的复读机树懒。

后来柳济鸿终于烦了，骂骂咧咧地把肩膀上的大型挂件揪下来扔在床上，身体力行地教育了他一下什么叫做适可而止。方星现结结实实地挨了顿教训后终于老实了下来，依旧蹭过来扎进他的颈窝里。柳济鸿被他手脚并用地抱住，两个人纠缠成了一团，方星现尚未平息的呼吸一下下吹在他的脖子上，隔着紧密相贴的胸膛，他能感觉到方星现那颗年轻的心脏，正因为他而急促地跳动着。

「哥就一点都不会想我吗？我真受伤。」

方星现小声咕哝着，声音仿佛真有那么点可怜。柳济鸿顺着他的后背向上摸了摸他乱糟糟的脑袋，轻声骂了他一句，方星现立刻抛弃了伪装，抬起头来回了一句西八，接着凑上来黏糊糊地吻他。

-

「什么…什么他妈的东西，快看那个招牌，为什么是那个样子的啊哈哈哈哈。」

柳济鸿边笑边拿出手机，拍路边一家餐馆招牌上奇丑无比、长着一双对眼的章鱼。拍完之后他十分顺手地点开了那个一直处于对话列表上方的id，将拍好的图片发送过去。

ryujehong：像不像你

ryujehong：混蛋小子

「你到底是在笑些什么东西啊，还不快点，天都要被你笑漏了。」某位老队友边抱怨边走过来拽他。柳济鸿抬起头来作势要打人，手机在这时候震动了起来。

JJoNak：西八济鸿

「呀，笑得好恶心啊你。」梁真模叫起来，作势要从他身边逃开。柳济鸿边骂人边向前赶了上去，忽然想起了之前方星现边骂边凑上来吻他的样子。灼热的身体和急促的心跳撞进了他的脑海里，他因为这不合时宜的回忆而气愤地甩了甩头，嘴上骂得更起劲了。

-

「座椅要被哥弄脏了…是已经弄脏了呢？」

方星现在柳济鸿耳边说，又凑过去舔吻他不断滚动的喉结。舌面从皮肤上辗转过去，湿润的嘴唇触碰着同样潮湿的皮肤，柳济鸿的腰打着颤，又想骂人了。

「等回去了让你骂个够，真的…现在别出声，被听见了可怎么办啊哥。」

「你不是还在说话吗臭…小子？」

柳济鸿压着嗓子说话，方星现贴着他的脖子笑，忽然用了点力气咬住了他。热乎乎的青年人的手扶在他发颤的腰上，方星现用力的顶撞了他几下，将他顶得几乎从狭窄的座椅上弹了起来。

方星现立刻伸手去护住了他的头。

有那么一小会儿，柳济鸿连任何一点声音也发不出了。方星现喘着气咬在他不断滚动的喉咙上，粗重的鼻息重重地烫着他的侧颈，柳济鸿被方星现死死地钉在狭窄的座椅上，发着抖仰着脖颈，好像身体里所有的空气都随着方星现的进攻而被汲取一空。

方星现从他的身体里退了出去。

柳济鸿断续地喘息起来。他的胸膛起伏得太剧烈了，险些呛着了他自己。方星现伸出胳膊去垫在他的肩膀下，将他的上半身抬了起来，柳济鸿把额头磕在他的肩膀上，汗水几乎立刻将将他们融得不分彼此。

「现在不只是座椅被弄脏了，济鸿啊…」方星现愉快地说。柳济鸿的脖子上被他咬出了浅浅一个牙印，他越看越觉得喜欢，忍不住又凑上去轻轻地舔过去。柳济鸿垂下眼睛看着他，后者让了让身子，示意柳济鸿看溅在他们两个人腹部的柳济鸿的精液。柳济鸿有些牙痒痒，小声骂了一句，没好气地伸出手去安抚方星现的性器。

「…你给我等着…」柳济鸿边和他接吻边放狠话。方星现大声地喘，声音在两个人磨蹭的嘴唇和舌尖上滚过几个来回，湿润地撞在封闭的车窗上，又落在柳济鸿被方星现打湿了的手掌中。

「好，我等着，随便在哥的基地还是我们基地还是什么地方。」方星现的声音十分轻快。「等哥来教——训——我——」

他不管不顾地把柳济鸿抱得紧紧的。柳济鸿举着一只湿漉漉的手，冷不防地被他扑过来抱得向后一斜，连忙用另一只手扣住了方星现的背稳住自己，这下终于发出了大声的咒骂。

-

柳济鸿把腰带向前一拉，在胯骨上方被磨蹭过的时候，忽然疼得吸了口气。他斜着眼睛瞅了瞅客厅里快乐地哼着歌的臭小子，走过去一把箍住了他的脖子，粗鲁地揉搓了几把他蓬松的头发。

「啊——！」方星现鬼叫起来，仿佛受了天大的委屈。「做什么啊你这个猪崽子！车我都清理干净了！也通过风了！衣服我也都扔进洗衣机了！我说去那边先停着的时候你比我还——」

「闭嘴！狗崽子！」

柳济鸿在扑过去揍人之前怒吼道。

-end-

不是我搞jjh，是jjh搞我。


End file.
